Poppydawn
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |death = Greencough |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Queen: Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Poppykit Poppydawn Poppydawn Poppydawn Poppydawn |familyl = Windflight Rosetail, Sweetpaw Thistleclaw |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Son: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None Known |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans, Goosefeather's Curse |deadbooks = Code of the Clans }} Poppydawn is a longhaired, dark red tabby she-cat with a long, bushy, thick tail, amber eyes, and a muzzle turned gray with age. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise :During a Gathering, Crookedjaw asks Poppydawn if Thistlepaw, Rosepaw, and Sweetpaw are there, and she responds that Thistlepaw was in trouble with Smallear again, so as a punishment, he had to stay behind. Windflight, her mate, shakes his head and says that Sweetpaw and Rosepaw stayed back in camp with Thistlepaw to cheer him up, though. Bluestar's Prophecy :Poppydawn is a ThunderClan queen who is expecting Windflight's kits around the time Bluekit and Snowkit are born. :When Bluekit moves around her mother, Poppydawn assures Swiftbreeze that no kit could compete with hers. Soon after, Bluekit wakes up from a nap, and she can hear Poppydawn wheeze a bit as she breathes. Once Bluekit opens her eyes, she sees Poppydawn laying on her side near a wall, and she recognizes her due to the lack of milk scent and kits. Snowkit and Bluekit then plan to surprise Swiftbreeze's kits, but Poppydawn warns them not to go far, before she goes back to sleep. Bluekit asks where were Poppydawn's kits, and Snowkit answers that they wouldn't arrive for another two moons. After Snowkit accidentally eats poppy seeds, Poppydawn questions Goosefeather's actions in disbelief. Bluekit asks if Snowkit would die, and Poppydawn presses her muzzle against Bluekit's cheek, assuring her that she would be fine. She then asks Moonflower how many Snowkit ate, which she confirms that she ate two, and Poppydawn remarks that she would be fine after sleeping. :Shortly afterwards, Pinestar calls for a Clan meeting, and Poppydawn stretches her forepaws, asking about Snowkit. Moonflower responds that she was fine, prompting Poppydawn to remark that Snowkit wouldn't do it again, and asks if she was coming to the meeting. Four moons after, Poppydawn has her kits; Sweetkit, Thistlekit, and Rosekit. One of her kits strays from her nest, and they are mentioned to be spilling out of Poppydawn's nest continually. As Bluekit goes back to sleep, Poppydawn grunts, and trying to disentangle herself from Rosekit and Sweetkit, rolls over. Thistlekit also rolls after her, and rests his chin on Poppydawn's flank. When the other nursery kits are brought food by Bluepaw, Poppydawn agrees to let the kits outside to eat, pushing Sweetkit off her belly. She silences her kit before suggesting for Sweetkit to play outside. Rosekit complains about the weather, and Poppydawn reasons that it would be a good idea to get exercise before the rain came. :Once Bluepaw lets a noise to make her presence known, Poppydawn greets her, and heard of her catch the day prior. Bluepaw brushes it off as luck, but Poppydawn disagrees. The other kits complain of the weather outside, and Poppydawn remarks that true warriors didn't hide from the weather. The kits then reluctantly leave the den, and Poppydawn rolls on her back, remarking that Bluepaw must be tired after the Gathering. She asks if Pinestar mentioned WindClan, and hopes that his words were enough to warn them, as a battle near leaf-bare wouldn't do any good. She adds that they should conserve their strength for the season ahead, and Speckletail agrees with her. Bluepaw asks if they thought WindClan was stealing from them, and Poppydawn notes that they did it before. :When they prepare for a battle with WindClan, Poppydawn is outside with Speckletail along with their kits. Thistlekit demonstrates what he would do to a WindClan warrior, and Poppydawn scolds him for playing his food, remarking that it died so they would live. Bluepaw wishes that she was back with Moonflower and Poppydawn and the kits in the nursery after smelling some nursery scent. The next day, Moonflower shares tongues with Poppydawn, and the latter gives Moonflower a lick between her ears before she scoops up the kits, sending them back into the nursery. After the battle, Poppydawn races to Moonflower's corpse to crouch over her, burying her nose into her fur. She and Speckletail then collect mint and rosemary, and rub her mother's body with the aforementioned herbs. When Bluepaw trains with Sunfall, it is noted that Poppydawn constantly tells Bluepaw that it is an honor to be mentored by the deputy. :While ThunderClan attempts to take back Sunningrocks, Poppydawn is ordered to wait at the ravine's top in case if RiverClan tried to attack camp. After the attempt, Poppydawn and the others meet the returning cats at the ravine's top, and asks if they shredded RiverClan. At a Gathering, Poppydawn sits with a group of apprentices, purring as they boast. One of them claims to have climbed their first tree the day prior, and Poppydawn asks if RiverClan cats did that. When Oakheart remarks that ThunderClan and Twolegplace were practically denmates, Poppydawn refers to him as fish-breath. That night, Bluefur sees Poppydawn pacing outside the apprentices' den. :Featherwhisker then greets Poppydawn, and asks if she wanted him to look after Sweetpaw and Rosepaw. Poppydawn glances apologetically at her paws, before responding that she was worried, as Sweetpaw could hardly stand. Bluefur glances at Poppydawn, remarking that Featherwhisker didn't sound hopeful, and she gazes after him, more worried about her kits. Bluefur notes that she had the same bellyache, and Poppydawn jerks her head, asking for clarification. Bluefur explains that they shared a mouse, and Poppydawn shakes her head, remarking of the conditions of her kits. Bluefur assures Poppydawn that Sweetpaw would recover, but she remarks that she had never seen her sickly. Featherwhisker then returns, suggesting to find moss and soak it, and Poppydawn nods, heading for the gorse tunnel. Bluefur suggests for him to take a rest, as Poppydawn was taking care of Rosepaw and Sweetpaw. :When Bluefur checks up on Sweetpaw and Rosepaw, she asks Rosepaw if Poppydawn had brought her some water, which the apprentice confirms that she wasn't. Poppydawn then pushes through with the moss, and places two wads beside her kits. She licks Sweetpaw fiercely, and encourages her to wake up. Bluefur offers to get Featherwhisker, but Poppydawn shakes her head, as he was sleeping. She strokes Sweetpaw with her tail, and plans to watch over the two apprentices, while suggesting Bluefur to get some fresh air. After Leopardfoot has her kits, Poppydawn joins Swiftbreeze, remarking that if the kits died, they wouldn't have met their father. A few days later, it is noted that Poppydawn sleeps outside the apprentices' den, as she is worried to leave Sweetpaw. As he makes patrols, Sunfall looks down at Poppydawn, and Bluefur speculates if he was wondering if she would be better off patrolling. Once Bluefur is selected to lead the hunting patrol, Sunfall pads away to join Poppydawn. :Once they return, Poppydawn asks for the size of the dog Thistlepaw fought, and then glances over her shoulder at then apprentices' den. The next morning, Poppydawn remarks that Sweetpaw wouldn't wake up, even after licking and shaking her. Poppydawn then asks if she was dead, and Rosepaw presses hard against her mother as Bluefur confirms. Thistleclaw wishes to see her, and Poppydawn touches his head lightly with her tail, and allows him to. Rosepaw asks if she was with Sweetpaw when she died, and Poppydawn explains that she was asleep, and when she woke up, Sweetpaw smelled different. When Goosefeather asks what was going on, Poppydawn informs him of Sweetpaw's death. Dappletail presses against Poppydawn, and offers to prepare Sweetpaw for vigil. Poppyawn then says that she would get some rosemary. :Some time after, Poppydawn and Dappletail are said to have smoothed Sweetpaw's fur, and arranged her paws under heer. Thistleclaw then informs Poppydawn that he would help bury her after vigil. When Sunfall calls for Pinestar, Poppydawn looks up from Sweetpaw's body. Pinestar announces that he would become a kittypet, and Poppydawn questions his actions, wide-eyed. She notes that she would live among StarClan, and share tongues with lost Clanmates if he stayed in the Clan, stroking Sweetpaw's pelt with her tail. The next day, it is noted that Thistleclaw had sat vigil with Poppydawn grieving beside him. After a fight with RiverClan, Rosepaw has her warrior ceremony, and Poppydawn hurries to her side, smoothing her fur. As Sunstar sets up patrols, Poppydawn is one of the cats gathered around him. :After Snowfur dies, Poppydawn and Speckletail are seen chatting with Windflight and Dappletail at the clearing's edge, and they all join Featherwhisker and Goosefeather. After Tigerkit's ceremony, Poppydawn is noted to have chosen to move to the elders' den. Bluefur notices that Poppydawn often trailed at the end of patrols, and brought weaker fresh-kill than her Clanmates. She sees gray around her muzzle, and Poppydawn dips her head, remarking that she was grateful for her Clan to give her the chance to serve them a long time, as well as her peaceful life she would have as an elder. Poppydawn's Clanmates stream around her, and Tigerpaw comments that he would take care of her better than any other apprentice, touching his nose to hers. :As Bluefur sees Stormtail and Dappletail together, she recalls Poppydawn telling Swiftbreeze that some she-cats never had kits, no matter how great their desire. As Tigerpaw boasts, Poppydawn drags bracken across the clearing, and remarks that RiverClan should watch out for him. Four seasons later, it is noted that Fuzzypelt and Windflight had joined Poppydawn, Larksong, and Stonepelt in the elders' den. During some point in Bluestar's leadership, it is noted that Poppydawn was among the cats gone during a time of hunger. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Poppydawn is a very elderly cat who is sick with greencough and weakened by hunger in the middle of a very cold and harsh leaf-bare. It is said that she is too weak to even eat the catmint Spottedleaf have given her. The medicine cat says that if she doesn't get fresh-kill soon, she will die. Longtail, who had been assigned to hunt with Darkstripe, catches a large, plump squirrel, and is ready to take it back to camp. Darkstripe, hungry, tries to convince Longtail to eat it in order to get strength to catch more prey. Longtail disagrees at first, but Darkstripe begins to eat the squirrel himself, not waiting for Longtail's answer. Longtail then gives in, telling himself that he was doing the right thing. :After only catching a few more pieces of prey, they come back to camp to hear a wail rise from the ferns around the medicine cat den belonging to Poppydawn's daughter, Rosetail, pleading with Poppydawn not to leave her, though Spottedleaf says that there was nothing she could do, and that StarClan is waiting for her. :Longtail panics and wants to tell the Clan about the squirrel, saying that they had killed Poppydawn. Darkstripe convinces him not to, saying that they were the most important cats of the Clan and that Poppydawn was going to die anyway, he also blackmails him, saying that if he told, Darkstripe would say that it was Longtail's fault that they ate the squirrel. After he agrees to keep quiet, he feels Poppydawn's presence, and he apologizes, but she whispers that it's too late. In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse : Trivia *On Vicky's Facebook page, she mentioned that she would like to think of Poppydawn as Pinestar's daughter.Warriors Wish **Later on Vicky's Facebook page, she mentioned that it is possible Pinestar and Poppydawn may instead be littermates. Revealed on Victoria Holmes's Facebook Page *Poppydawn has been called a dark brown she-cat mutiple times, once, when she retires to the elder's den, and again, in the allegiances of ''Yellowfang's Secret. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Windflight: Daughters: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Son: :Thistleclaw: Mother: :Fallowsong: Brothers: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Grandson: :Whitestorm: Great-Granddaughter: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters